


Sleep is For The Weak

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddly Isaac, Cuddly Stiles, Dirty Talk (Sort of), M/M, Sleepy Isaac, Sleepy Sex (Mentioned), Sweet Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was tired. He went to school, just to come come and deal with Pack stuff. So, he was exhausted. But, for Stiles, he'd do pretty much anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is For The Weak

"I'm tired, baby." Isaac whines, weakly pushing Stiles away.  
"And i'm not. Come on, just, please?" Stiles gives Isaac his 'please please please' eyes and Isaac sighs.  
"Fine. what do you want?" Isaac asks, rolling over to face his brown-eyed lover.  
"You" Stiles smiles almost shyly. Isaac chuckles and leans forward, kissing Stiles gently.  
"How do you want me?"  
"On top." Stiles whispers. Isaac almost instantly complies, sliding to hover over his boyfriend. "Not that far away." He whines, grabbing Isaac's hips and pulling him down on top of him. They both groan at the contact.  
"I'm still tired, you know." Isaac mumbles as he captures Stiles' lips in a heated kiss.  
"I can tell." Stiles giggles, wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck and pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss.  
"Oh shush. The things i do for you." Isaac says, but he's smiling.  
"Oh shut up and strip." Stiles commands, assuming his role as the bossy bottom.  
"Yessir." Isaac laughs and sits up, kneeling to peel his shirt off.  
"That's what I'm talking about. Now we're getting somewhere." Stiles grins, running his hands over Isaac's bare chest.  
"Your turn." Isaac smirks, reaching down and tugging Stiles' shirt off for him. Stiles still blushes every time he's shirtless in front of his boyfriend, and Isaac loves it. He loves the vulnerable side of Stiles that no one gets to see but him.  
"Kiss me." Stiles whispers, breaking Isaac from his thoughts. Isaac complies, leaning down and kissing Stiles again. "Pants." Stiles mutters into the kiss, fingers working at the button on Isaac's jeans.  
"Gladly." Isaac half-groans, licking into Stiles' mouth as they remove each other's pants, leaving them both in their boxers.  
"I'm going to give you the best damn blowjob you've ever received." Stiles mutters into Isaac's mouth.  
"You say that every time."  
"Do i ever fail you?" Isaac shakes his head, unable to speak because Stiles is taking the lead, and damn him if he thinks that Stiles is sexy when he takes charge like this. "Are you ready, baby?" Stiles crawls down Isaac's body, sucking bruises that fade instantly, but the feeling lingers.  
"You know it." Isaac breathes out, pushing a hand through Stiles' hair and he pulls down his boxers.  
"You better be."

\------------

"You always do live up to your promises." Isaac chuckles tiredly as he helps Stiles clean up.  
"What did i tell you?" Stiles smirks cockily and lays his head on Isaac's chest.  
"Tired, finally?" Isaac laughs quietly, kissing the top of Stiles' head.  
"Sorta. i could go another round."  
"Not happening." Isaac scoffs, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
"Maybe in the morning. We have time before school." Isaac laughs.  
"Goodnight, babe."  
"Night baby. Love you." Stiles smiles up at Isaac, leaning in for one last kiss before they go to sleep.  
"Love you too." Isaac smiles, closing his eyes and drifting off. Stiles stays awake for a little, listening to the steady beat of Isaac's heart right under his head. He smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. When he opens them, a few hours have passed, and Isaac is still fast asleep. Stiles smiles sleepily and gently kisses the tip of Isaac's nose, giggling quietly at the sleepy noise he makes, rubbing at his nose.  
"Stop it, Stiles." Isaac turns over - keeping his arms around Stiles - so that he's facing the wall, his head on Stiles' chest now.  
"Sorry, baby. Sleep good." Stiles murmurs, carding his fingers through Isaac's soft curls before closing his eyes and drifting back off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is the first thing I've posted on here, i kinda came up with it on the fly so i hope its good :) I'll post some actual smut when i get more used to the idea of actually having an account:))


End file.
